


O taccia per sempre

by wingsofaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, F/M, M/M, People getting married, Unrequited Love, all the fucking angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grazie."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Reiner bruciavano. "Ma di cosa?"</p>
<p>"Per tutto. Se non fosse stato per te io forse non avrei mai nemmeno trovato il coraggio... Grazie. Grazie, davvero, di cuore."</p>
<p>"Non ringraziarmi."</p>
<p>"Rei..." Bertoldt si voltò, la sua attenzione richiamata forse da quell'incrinatura innaturale della voce dell'altro, e per un lungo istante, assordati dalle note dell'organo, i due rimasero a guardarsi. "Rei? Stai piangendo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	O taccia per sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) per la Seconda Sfida, prompt: _Qualcosa di nuovo_. Prima fanfic su Reiner e Bert e doveva essere la fiera dell'angst. Altrimenti non sarei io.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia almeno un po'. :)

"È in ritardo."

"Rilassati, arriverà."

"E se all'ultimo momento dovesse cambiare idea?"

"Non cambierà idea."

"E se avesse deciso di non venire? Se all'ultimo si fosse guardata allo specchio e avesse pensato: al diavolo, io non ci vado, non fa per me? Se pensa che sia un errore? Se..."

"Bert, sei il mio migliore amico, ma ti giuro che se non ti dai una calmata ti tiro un cazzotto sul naso e ti stendo. Non devi preoccuparti di niente. Tra poco sarà qui e ti sentirai un cretino per aver pensato tutte queste stupidaggini."

Bertoldt strinse le labbra in una linea sottile ed espirò lentamente dal naso. Le pupille gli tremavano sotto le palpebre pesanti, la cravatta lo soffocava nonostante i brividi gelidi che gli correvano lungo la schiena, ed era per lui uno sforzo immane rimanere fermo e non strapparsi i polsini della camicia a furia di tirarli per placare il nervoso.

"Tu non credi che io stia facendo un errore madornale, vero?"

Reiner rise, le labbra tirate a scoprire i denti, e posò una mano sulla sua schiena, il palmo caldo e solido ben piazzato tra le sue scapole. Bertoldt sembrò ritrovare un po' di calma sotto quel tocco familiare, al punto di riuscire quasi ad abbozzare un sorriso, e Reiner gli diede un colpetto incoraggiante sulla spalla mentre lui mormorava un timido: "Scusami" e chinava gli occhi al pavimento.

"È normale essere nervosi, ma andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto."

"Lo so."

"Bravo. E ora tirati su e cerca di darti un tono. Vorrai essere al meglio di te quando arriverà, o no?"

"Sì." Un istante di silenzio, un tremolio nella voce e poi un altro: "Sì" mentre sollevava lo sguardo e per l'ennesima volta si ritrovò a fissare con impazienza il portone chiuso, in attesa del momento in cui avrebbe visto comparire una fetta di luce sul pavimento di granito e una figura familiare non ne fosse emersa, baciata dal sole del primo mattino.

Reiner osservò il suo profilo, gli occhi spalancati, il naso importante dalle narici dilatate, il mento che tremava nonostante Bertoldt facesse del suo meglio per tenerlo fermo, e sentì una fitta familiare serrargli il petto mentre le palpebre pungevano nello sforzo di trattenere le lacrime.

L'evento non era sfarzoso; la chiesa che avevano scelto, quella cara chiesetta di campagna abbarbicata sulla collina sulla quale giocavano e correvano fin da quando erano bambini era stata decorata sobriamente, e gli invitati si riducevano alle loro famiglie e ad alcuni dei loro più cari amici. Reiner osservò il tutto con una rapida occhiata: non era molto, forse, dal punto di vista un estraneo, ma era tutto ciò che Bertoldt aveva sempre desiderato, il che lo rendeva semplicemente perfetto.

Bertoldt era felice – be', forse non ora, attanagliato com'era da i suoi dubbi e dalle sue ansie, ma lo sarebbe stato presto, felice come non lo era mai stato in vita sua, e Reiner non poteva far altro che essere felice per lui, o fingere di esserlo al meglio delle sue capacità.

Perché per quanto impegno ci avesse messo per aiutare con i preparativi, per quanto entusiasmo e positività cercasse perfino adesso di infondere al suo migliore amico, c'era una parte di lui che sarebbe stata felice di vedere quella porta chiusa per sempre. Avrebbe cullato nel silenzio l'immagine di Bertoldt sconvolto, disperato, sfatto; gli avrebbe stretto le braccia attorno alle spalle e lo avrebbe portato via, lontano da quel paese, lontano da quella vita pacata, serena e splendida, lo avrebbe stretto a sé fino a togliergli il respiro, fino a che Bertoldt non l'avesse _visto_ , fino a che non avesse _capito_ , e allora, in quel frammento oscuro della sua immaginazione, Bertoldt l'avrebbe accolto e accettato e avrebbe ricambiato – finalmente – quei sentimenti che Reiner aveva portato con sé da così tanto tempo che aveva cominciato a pensare avessero fatto sempre parte di lui.

L'organo, funesto portatore di buona novella, fece risuonare tra le quattro mura della chiesa la prima nota trionfale, poi la seconda, e la porta si aprì. Il sole irruppe con violenza nella piccola chiesetta buia, facendo rivivere i marmi delle colonne e i fiori candidi arrampicati sulle panche.

Annie, bianca e oro e luce, avanzò lungo la navata con il braccio posato a quello di suo padre, il passo sicuro, gli occhi levati avanti a sé e appena una spruzzata di rossore sulle guance a tradire l'emozione che provava in quel momento.  
Bertoldt aveva steso le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni chiusi, e Reiner non sapeva davvero se ridere o piangere – ma in realtà lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo, e rise, la mano sempre stretta sulla sua spalla.

"Allora, visto che è arrivata alla fine?"

"È bellissima. È meravigliosa, non è..."

"Questo è a lei che dovresti dirlo."

"Rei?"

"Mh?"

"Grazie."

Gli occhi di Reiner bruciavano. "Ma di cosa?"

"Per tutto. Se non fosse stato per te io forse non avrei mai nemmeno trovato il coraggio... Grazie. Grazie, davvero, di cuore."

"Non ringraziarmi."

"Rei..." Bertoldt si voltò, la sua attenzione richiamata forse da quell'incrinatura innaturale della voce dell'altro, e per un lungo istante, assordati dalle note dell'organo, i due rimasero a guardarsi. "Rei? Stai piangendo?"

Reiner esalò un lungo respiro, conscio solo degli occhi di Bertoldt fissi su di lui, e per un momento nella sua mente balenò l'idea di lasciar uscire le lacrime e insieme ad esse la verità, tutta quanta e allora, forse... forse Bertoldt non si sarebbe sposato, dopo tutto. Dolce, sensibile, il suo Bertoldt non sarebbe potuto rimanere impassibile davanti a tutto quello, non sarebbe potuto andare avanti come se nulla fosse ora che sapeva, non avrebbe scelto di essere felice lui solo, lasciandosi alle spalle il cuore sanguinante di chi per tutta la sua vita non aveva fatto che amarlo in silenzio.

Ma come avrebbe potuto, Reiner, vivere con la consapevolezza buia, viscida, oscura di aver mutilato in modo irreparabile quel cuore a cui teneva più che alla sua vita stessa?

"Sono felice per te, brutto scemo!"

Bertoldt sorrise e gli gettò le braccia al collo, e Reiner lo strinse a sua volta, forse con più forza di quanta avrebbe dovuto, forse per più tempo di quanto fosse appropriato, ma andava bene così. Se questo era tutto ciò che poteva avere, allora si sarebbe accontentato.

Annie raggiunse l'altare e Bertoldt si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, un sorriso raggiante che si rispecchiava sui loro volti – e sarebbe stato facile per Reiner odiare Annie, ma come poteva? Lei era un'amica, una compagna, una sorella, ed ora anche la luce che brillava negli occhi di Bert. Non gli era rimasta che la soddisfazione di vedere chi più amava al mondo amarsi ed essere felice di riflesso.

Bertoldt e Annie, mano nella mano, gli occhi che di quando in quando si cercavano, si presentarono di fronte al prete, e Reiner sentì a malapena le sue parole, il suo invito alla congiunzione. Solo di quando in quando alcune voci si facevano largo tra il tumulto dei suoi pensieri, solo alcune parole riuscirono a rimanergli impresse nella mente.

"Vuoi tu, Bertoldt Hoover..."

"Sì, lo voglio."

"E vuoi tu, Annie Leonhearth..."

"Lo voglio."

"Se qualcuno tra voi è a conoscenza di un motivo per cui questo matrimonio non può essere celebrato parli ora, o taccia per sempre."

La frase di rito rimbombò tra le mura della chiesa e nelle orecchie di Reiner, nel suo cuore, non come un invito, ma come un monito – parlare ora, rivelare la verità, o tacere per sempre, e non gettare mai più un'ombra su quell'unione. Era l'ultima possibilità, l'unica, o avrebbe dovuto portarsi il segreto nella tomba.

Reiner ingoiò le lacrime.

Nessuna voce si levò nella sala.

Il prete sorrise. "E dunque vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Lo sposo può baciare la sposa."

Reiner chiuse gli occhi.


End file.
